The verge of breaking down
by Cocos
Summary: Am Rande des Zusammenbruches ist es ein Leichtes, den Abgrund hinunterzustürzen. Besonders dann, wenn die inneren Dämonen wahre, fühlbar-stoffliche Gestalt annehmen. Crawford x Aya. *abgeschlossen*


A/N: Zuerst das Wichtigste: Diese Geschichte erhebt keinen Anspruch auf psychologische Rechtfertigung, sie dient ausschließlich dazu, eine kleine Fantasie der Autorin zu befriedigen. 

Entstanden ist sie aufgrund einer der vielen guten James Bond-Songs, einem rauchigen, sehr erotischen Lied (meiner Meinung nach).

Diese Geschichte ist zunächst einmal Slyth gewidmet, der ich damit nachträglich noch ein kleines Geburtstagspräsent machen möchte. Dann ist sie noch für die Chibiwerwölfin, die sie wahrscheinlich – wenn überhaupt – erst spät lesen kann. 

Warnung: Nehmt all die Warnungen ernst, die oben stehen ^_^. 

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. 

Viel Spaß und Happy C&Cing!

~~**~~

Bitte.....irgendjemand......

Der rothaarige Mann schleppte sich erschöpft und geschlagen durch die Straßen Tokios, torkelte die dunklen, nassen Bürgersteige entlang, stieß Menschen an, ohne ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang ihre Gesichter wahrzunehmen. Sie waren doch sowieso nur seelenlose Geister, Schatten ihrer selbst und Sklaven ihrer eigenen Welt. 

Alle.....

Auch er. Auch Aya Fujimiya, wie er nun lautlos in diese kalte, dunkle Welt hinausschrie, stumm um Hilfe bat, um Beistand, um Erlösung.

....warum.....

...rettet mich niemand....

Ein lautloser Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen, als er an einer marmornen Hauswand lehnte, die violetten Augen geschützt vor den Qualen der Stadt.

Warum sieht niemand mein Leid? Meine Angst? Meine TRAUER?

Seine schmale, mantelumhüllte Gestalt zitterte unmerklich, als er sich erneut abstieß, dabei einige Passanten rammte, die sich lautstark über den jungen Mann beschwerten. Nichts davon drang in seine Gehirnzellen, oder gar an seine Ohren. Ganz alleine seine eigenen, nie veräußerten Schreie hallten in seinem Kopf wider, ließen ihn seine Hände auf die Ohren pressen.

Nein.....nein....bitte.....hört auf. Aufhören! AUFHÖREN! 

Aya wusste, dass Tränen seine Wangen hinunterrannen, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die wegzuwischen oder seine Sicht zu klären. Jetzt....einfach so auf die Straße....auf die Brücke und dann hinunter....eine akzeptable Lösung.

Er taumelte weiter, erreichte einen der verruchteren Stadtteile, geprägt durch dunkle, unübersichtliche Gassen. Vielleicht fand sich ja hier jemand, der ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllte, der ihm die Belohnung schenkte, die er verdiente. 

Den Tod....einzig und allein den Tod.....

Er hatte heute sein hundertstes Opfer getötet. Hundert Menschen, die durch seine Hand gestorben waren.....Aya schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Hundert......hundert......was war aus Ran geworden, dem unschuldigen, fröhlichen, jungen Mann, der er hätte werden sollen? Warum war Aya an seiner Stelle, warum der kaltblütige, nichts spürende Assassin? Warum tat er alles für seine Schwester, auch das, was Ran verabscheuen würde?

Aya ekelte sich vor sich selbst. So sehr, dass bittere Magensäure in ihm hochkam und sich gewaltsam Austritt verschaffte. Er übergab sich wieder und wieder auf den nassen, glänzenden Asphalt, auf die ruhige, schmutzige Straße. Solange, bis er säuerliches Blut auf seinen Lippen spürte. 

Und die Tränen flossen weiter, zogen seichte Spuren durch sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht, tropften vor ihm auf das Pflaster, den harten Beton. Wenn er sich jetzt einfach darauf niederließ, sich hinlegte und wartete, dass er starb? Ginge das? 

Aya schluchzte. Woher kam diese plötzliche Schwäche? Er konnte doch sonst den kaltblütigen, egoistischen Mörder spielen, wieso jetzt nicht? Woher kam diese Verzweiflung über die Taten, die er begangen hatte?

Er wusste es selbst nicht und hatte nicht die Kraft, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. 

Der rothaarige Mann schleppte sich weiter, mühevoller als zuvor, seine Gedanken leer und nichts sagend. Einfache Existenz weit ab von dem, was hier geschah. Irrsinn. 

Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal die beiden starken Arme, die ihn nun umfingen und mit sich zogen, in einer der dunklen Gassen. Sah nicht das Auto, in das er gezerrt wurde. Nicht den Fahrer des Wagens, der ihm einen langen, ausdrucklosen Blick zuwarf, bevor er losfuhr, weit ab von dieser Gegend, hinaus aus der Stadt. 

Aya wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, auch nicht, dass der andere Mann nun anhielt, ausstieg und seine Tür öffnete, anscheinend darauf wartete, dass er selbst ebenfalls das Freie betrat. Aber wieso sollte er? Hier war es doch genauso trostlos wie in der Stadt. Genauso verzweifelt....leer......

„Das ist also Fujimiya Junior....."

Irgendwoher kannte Aya diese Stimme, das wusste er, doch seine Gedanken liefen nicht soweit, als dass er sie am Klang erkennen konnte, so wandte er einfach den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah ihn. Feuerrotes Haar, ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen, ein Ausländer.

Schuldig.

Der Name schien wie ein Anker in seinem Gehirn. Schuldig. Der soviel Böses bedeutete. Und neben ihm Crawford. Aya schloss müde seine Augen, öffnete sie wieder. Der Teufel und seine Rose. Endlich....man hatte ihm den Tod geschenkt. Zwar einen grausamen, schmerzhaften Tod, aber immerhin. 

Aya wusste, dass er sich gegen die beiden Schwarzmitglieder wehren sollte, doch er tat es nicht. Anstelle dessen wollte er ihnen seinen Schmerz entgegenschreien, seinen Hass, seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung, doch nichts dergleichen verließ seine Lippen. Nur Leere. 

Crawford zog ihn aus dem Auto und mit sich in das große Haus. Hinunter in den Keller, in einen der überraschend warmen Räume. Aya blieb stehen, vollkommen reglos, als der ältere Mann ihn seines Mantels entledigte, ihm das blutgetränkte Katana aus den Händen nahm, es vorsichtig beiseite legte, danach auch seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke ablegte. 

Irgendetwas in ihm flüsterte Aya zu, dass er sich wehren sollte, dass er es nicht zulassen sollte, was nun geschah. Und dennoch setzte Crawford sein bedächtiges Handeln fort, führte seinen Feind in die Mitte des Raumes und befestigte sowohl Arme als auch Beine mit Ketten, übergab Aya der Beinahe-Bewegungslosigkeit, betrachtete für einen Moment sein Werk. Den nackten Weißassassin, mit gespreizten Gliedern, gefesselt vor ihn, apathisch und nicht ansprechbar.

Um dann schließlich ein schwarzes Band aus seiner Jackentasche zu holen, was das Letzte war, das Aya sah, bevor seine Sicht in Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde.        

Ayas sonstiges Ich hätte das rasend gemacht, diese Hilflosigkeit. Doch nun hieß er es willkommen, bedeutete es doch Schmerz und Erniedrigung, genau das, was er verdient hatte. Nichts anderes. Aus den Händen von Schwarz. Von Schuldig, Crawford. Und vielleicht noch Farfarello. Nagi auch?

Er wiegte sich sacht hin und her, merkte, dass die nun leise klirrenden Ketten das zuließen. Er summte, fast unhörbar, doch er tat es. Wie oft war dies früher geschehen? Gesungen.....mit seinen Freunden, einfach aus Spaß, weil es ihm gut dabei ging.....und nun tötete er Menschen. 

Wo war seine Unschuld geblieben?

Ayas Lippen zitterten, als er diesen Gedanken weiterführte. Seine Unschuld, seine Familie.....verloren......tot.

~~**~~

„Stelle den Link zwischen ihm und mir her."

Die sonst so spöttische Stimme verzichtete gerade nun auf diese Attitüde und ließ Crawford erkennen, wie ernst selbst der rothaarige Deutsche die Sache nahm, als er ruhig seufzte und grüne Augen sich in seine braunen bohrten.

„Du bist verrückt, Brad, das weißt du. Und sadistisch dazu."

Der dunkelhaarige Amerikaner nickte leicht, beharrte aber auf seinem Vorhaben, so schloss Schuldig für einen Moment seine Augen und stellte eine direkte, gedankliche Verbindung zwischen ihrem Opfer und seinem Teamleader her. 

„Viel Spaß mit ihm....und Glück. Denn du wirst es brauchen....."

Damit ließ er sein Gegenüber alleine vor der massiven Kellertür stehen und ging nach oben, um dem Jüngsten des Teams, Nagi Naoe, Gesellschaft zu leisten. Nein....das wollte er wirklich nicht miterleben. Nicht das, was Crawford vorhatte. Das, was er dem Weiß anzutun gedachte. 

~~**~~

Crawford betrat nach einigem Zögern den kahlen, steinernen Raum und war für den ersten Moment mit einem Bild konfrontiert, dass ihm Schauer der Erregung über den Leib trieb. Der Keller, gut geheizt, damit sein Opfer, der rothaarige Weiß Assassin, nicht fror, durch eine einzige Straßenlaterne erhellt, die ihren gelblich-warmen Schein durch das winzige Fenster hineinwarf. Und direkt im Zentrum dieses Mysteriums der kalte, stoische Assassin, nackt, bewegungslos, blind. 

Ihm ausgeliefert. 

Die weiße, perfekt Haut, sicherlich so weich und nachgiebig, wie sie sich ihm nun darbot. Die sanften, männlichen Muskeln an Oberarmen, Brust und Bauch, die dunkle Schambehaarung um das Glied des jüngeren Mannes, die athletischen Beine, die schmale Hüfte.....all das. So zart, so einladend.....

Crawford trat ein paar Schritte an den immer noch leise summenden Abyssinian heran, spürte seine Gedanken, spürte ihre Leere, ihre tiefgründige Verzweiflung, die Angst, die Trauer. Es war genau das, was er brauchte, was er fühlen wollte. Abyssinians Niederlage, seinen Untergang.   

Das Orakel berührte seinen Gegenspieler nicht, sondern zog es vor, ihn erst einmal mit Worten von seiner Anwesenheit zu überzeugen. Zu zeigen, dass er es war. 

„Abyssinian......" Es war ein sanftes Einatmen, ein ruhiges Wort.

Ayas Summen war nicht erloschen, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf nach wie vor leer und nicht greifbar. 

„Aya....." Stärker nun. 

Crawford atmete den Geruch des Raumes ein. Den herben, regendurchtränkten Geruch der Tannen, die um das Haus herum gepflanzt worden waren. Er vernahm das seichte Rauschen des feuchten Niederfalls, der vereinzelt das Fenster erreichte und sich langsam daran abperlte.

Und Aya blieb stumm.

„Ran...." Ein letzter Versuch, das, was Crawford vermeiden wollte. Und das, was nun Wirkung zeigte.

~Ran?~ Es war der einzige, klare Gedanke in der Leere des jüngeren Mannes. Dieser Name, wieder und wieder, wie eine Beschwörung, eine Zauberformel, ein Anker des Bewusstseins im Irrsinn der menschlichen Bewusstseinsströme. 

Crawford lächelte, als das Summen des Weiß nun gänzlich aufhörte, ein immenser Fortschritt, als der rothaarige Mann zum ersten Mal bewusst in sich aufnahm, wer vor ihm stand. 

~Crawford.....der süße, schmerzhafte Tod.....die Erlösung......~

„Nein, Aya, nicht die Erlösung, sondern das Leid", flüsterte das Orakel und schloss nun den letzten Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Opfer, um dem Weiß beinahe zärtlich die Hand auf die Wange zu legen und die Haut darunter zu streicheln, zu liebkosen. 

Ja...sie war genauso weich, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte....genauso. Wie würde sich erst.....

Aya sah blind auf, wusste nicht genau, wo sich sein Gegenüber befand, und schaffte es doch, dem Blick des Orakels zu begegnen, als wenn er ihn mit seinen Augen wahrnehmen könnte.

Crawfords Hand strich weiter nach unten, verwöhnte sein Gegenüber und sich selbst mit diesen zarten, allzu sanften Berührungen, stieß auf keinerlei Widerstand seitens des Weißassassins. 

„Es wird zuviel für dich, nicht wahr, Aya? Das Töten....die Qual, die Sorge, um deine Schwester. Du erträgst es nicht mehr und selbst deine kalte Fassade hilft nicht, die Verzweiflung in dir wegzuschließen."

Der ältere Mann hätte nicht den Link zwischen ihnen gebraucht um zu wissen, dass seine Worte tief in Aya das hervorriefen, was seine Intention war, zu erlangen. Bewusste, dunkle Gedanken, unveräußerte Schreie, nicht geweinte Tränen. All das wellte nun in ihm hoch und begab sich an die Oberfläche einer dünnen Schicht aus emotionalem Eis, die all diese Empfindungen zwar noch zurückhalten konnte, aber nicht undurchdringbar war. 

Ein Zittern durchlief den jüngeren Mann, ließ die Ketten leise klingen. 

Ja....das war der richtige Weg. 

Die Hand auf Ayas Brust bewegte sich weiter, strich hauchzarte Kreise über den Bauch des Weiß.

„Damals dachtest du, du könntest es ertragen.....die Morde im Namen der Gerechtigkeit....das Verbrechen gegen Ran."

Mit der Intimität der Berührungen nahm auch die Geschwindigkeit von Ayas Gedanken zu, die Intensität des Druckes, der sich nun gegen die emotionale Eisschicht legte.

Crawford stellte den letzten, endgültigen Kontakt her. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Doch hatte er je daran gezweifelt, sein Vorhaben auszuführen? Nein.

Die Hand des Amerikaners legte sich auf das schlaffe Glied Ayas, übte leichten Druck aus, umgarnte das sanfte, weiche Fleisch mit langsamen Bewegungen. Bewegungen, die seine Worte wie selbstverständlich begleiteten, sie untermauerten, die dazu gedacht waren, Crawfords Ziel mit der größtmöglichen Effizienz zu erreichen. 

„Du hast alles vergessen, nur deiner Schwester und deiner Rache willen. Dein altes, glückliches Leben war dir nichts mehr wert, zu sehr hast du dich in deine Aufgabe als Schlächter gestürzt, Mensch um Mensch getötet, nur um dir selbst zu entkommen, um Gerechtigkeit auszuführen. Doch was ist mit dir, Aya?"

Der Körper des rothaarigen Mannes reagierte auf Crawfords Worte und Taten, während der Geist stumm und abgestumpft blieb. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte den Schwertträger. ~Schmerz~ Das war es, was er wünschte. 

Das Orakel spürte, wie sich das schlaffe Fleisch unter seinen Administrationen langsam aber beharrlich aufrichtete, spürte die Lust, die sich unwillkürlich in dem anderen Mann ausbreitete, dessen gesamten Körper durchflutete. Wäre Aya bei vollem Verstand gewesen, hätte er versucht, sie zu bekämpfen, doch so....so ließ er sie einfach durch sich hindurchwaschen. 

Wie ein Tier, schoss es Crawford durch den Kopf. Ergeben, nicht bei klarem Bewusstsein.....

Die Lippen des Jüngeren waren leicht geöffnet, ein wenig ausgetrocknet. Der Schwarz lächelte. Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er raubte diesen nun zusätzlich zu seinen sanften Berührungen einen leichten, nicht einengenden Kuss. Eine einseitige Geste, Aya erwiderte sie nicht, ganz die willenlose Hülle, die er seit dem heutigen Abend war. 

Crawford schenkte seinem Feind die Feuchtigkeit, welche der rothaarige Mann nicht imstande war, selbst zu geben und benetzte seine Lippen mit süßem Trank. Würde nicht der bittere Geschmack der Magensäure noch auf diesen Imitationen zarter Rosenblätter liegen, wer weiß...vielleicht schmeckte Abyssinian ja nach Honig....nach Ambrosia. 

Er löste sich von dem Kuss und betrachtete für einen Moment das Gesicht seines Gefangenen. Die Blutspuren seines hundertsten Opfers auf den Wangen, darunter bleiche Haut, so rein und zart. Schneewittchen.....sein Schneewittchen, oder doch die schlafende Schönheit? Die schwarze Augenbinde, welche so perfekt mit den violett-roten Haaren harmonierte. Ein Wunderwerk der Natur, eine einzigartige Kreation. 

Crawfords Hand wanderte tiefer, strich die unmittelbaren Innenseiten der Oberschenkel entlang. Er wusste, wie empfindlich genau diese verborgenen, süßen Stellen waren, wie sehr Aya nun dabei zusammenzuckte, wie kostbar das fast unhörbare Stöhnen war, das sich nun den geöffneten Lippen des Weiß entrang.

Diesen Weg bis an das feste Fleisch von Ayas Hinterteil verfolgend, betrachtete er jegliche Gemütsregung seines Opfers, lächelte leicht. Es war ein guter Anfang, aber noch lange nicht das Ziel, welches er verfolgte. Er hätte jeden Menschen soweit bringen können. Es waren Reflexe des Körpers, ausgelöst durch äußere Einflüsse, denen sich niemand entziehen konnte. Crawfords Vorhaben war ein anderes. 

„Wie gedenkst du, weiterzuleben, Aya? Willst du töten, um deiner Schwester das Leben zu schenken? Ein Leben, das sie schon längst verwirkt hat? Ein Leben, das du führen musst? Warum löst du dich nicht davon, weißer Jäger? Wieso erhebst du Mal für mal dein Schwert, um die zu richten, die danach dürsten? Wieso opferst du bei jedem Mord ein Stück von Ran?"

Auch wenn Aya darauf nicht antwortete, wusste Crawford doch, dass er einen minimalen Erfolg mit dem verbuchen konnte, was er gesagt hatte. Tief im Schatten des rothaarigen Mannes regte sich etwas. Die Schuld, die Trauer, oder was es auch immer war. Aber es war da, es zeigte, dass es lebte. 

Genauso wie Crawford nun den Kontakt zu seinem Opfer abbrach und sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung seines Jacketts entledigte. Dem folgte sein blütenweißes Hemd und die Krawatte. Anstelle dessen ergriff er die unscheinbare, und dennoch wunderschöne Phiole und besah sie sich einen Augenblick. 

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem rothaarigen Mann zu, der nach wie vor ohne jedwede Gefühlsregung schier in den Ketten hing. Eine Marionette an eisernen Fäden, das war er. Nichts anderes. Eine Marionette mit gesenktem Kopf, völlig leblos und hölzern.

Nein....hölzern war das falsche Wort. Wächsern, ja, das war es.

Crawford strich um Aya herum, bedachte nun den ebenso muskulösen Rücken des Weiß mit sanften Liebkosungen, seichten Strichen über Wirbelsäule und Rippen. Er fuhr die Seiten des anderen Mannes hinab zur Hüfte, ließ seine eigenen Hände für einen Moment dort verweilen. Weißes....unberührtes Fleisch. Unberührt? Er wusste es nicht, doch es war ihm egal. Fast ohne Narben lag es vor ihm, dieses Kunstwerk der Natur. Alabasterfarbene Haut, so zerbrechlich in ihrer Konsistenz. Wie leicht konnte er nun einen von Farfarellos Dolchen nehmen und rotes Blut diesem Bild hinzufügen. Oder gar seine eigenen Fingernägel benutzen.

Doch nichts davon lag in Crawfords Sinn.      

Vielmehr arbeitete er sich langsam nach unten vor, strich über das feste Fleisch des Hinterteils, glitt vorsichtig zwischen die Spalte um seicht über den kleinen, verschlossenen Eingang zu streichen. 

Wenn alles andere vorher keine Wirkung auf den jüngeren Mann gezeigt hatte, so tat es eben diese Berührung. Aya zuckte deutlich zusammen und wich nach vorne, der ihn einnehmenden Hand aus, während sich seine Muskeln verkrampften.

Und Crawford.....Crawford lächelte ob diesem Widerstand und zog sein Opfer zu sich zurück, sanft, aber bestimmt, um sich dann von seiner gegenwärtigen Position nach vorne zum Glied des Weiß zu stehlen und das immer noch ergierte Fleisch dort zu massieren. 

„Sag mir....hasst du sie? Hasst du Aya dafür, dass du in ihrem Namen töten musst?", wisperte er und schmiegte sich an seinen Gefangenen, während seine Hand ihre Aufgabe erfüllte und Abyssinian in immer verschwommenere Regionen trieb. „Wie ist es, wenn du an ihrem Bett sitzt, sie darum anflehst, zu dir zurückzukommen und sie dich jedes Mal abweist? Warum ist sie so grausam, Aya, sag es mir....sag mir, ob du das verdient hast...."

Der beschleunigte Atem des rothaarigen Mannes erreichte seinen ersten Höhepunkt, als er sich gegen seinen Häscher aufbäumte und den warmen Samen in die Stille des Raumes vor ihm entließ, wo er mit einem tropfenden Geräusch auf den Boden traf. 

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, als Crawford nun von seinem Opfer abließ und die Phiole mit Gleitgel öffnete, die er bisher neben sich stehen hatte. Er benetzte seine Finger mit der öligen Substanz und führte sie ein zweites Mal an das Rektum des jüngeren Mannes, massierte für einen Moment den engen Muskelring darum, um dann schließlich sachte und ohne Nachdruck einen Finger hineingleiten zu lassen. 

Aya versuchte dieser Invasion zu entkommen, indem er wie zuvor nach vorne brach, dieses Mal jedoch von einem starken Arm um seine Taille zurückgehalten wurde. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Finger sein Spiel zu lassen, geschehen zu lassen, was nun unweigerlich folgte. 

Zuzulassen, wie nach und nach rationale Gedanken seine innere Stille durchbrachen, ihn zum Denken aufforderten. 

~Vergewaltigung....~ Das war das Wort, was seine Gedanken beherrschte und welches auch nun Crawford empfing. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er früher oder später diese Buchstaben vernehmen würde, doch hatte er nicht vor, die Vorstellungen den jüngeren Mannes zu erfüllen. 

Für einen Moment ließ er seinen Finger in der engen, warmen Region ruhen, bevor er ihn langsam hinausbewegte und diesen Vorgang mehrmals wiederholte, bevor er seinen Mittelfinger hinzunahm und das Spiel vorsichtig von neuem begann. 

~Schmerz.....ich wünsche mir Schmerz....~, hauchte Aya in Gedanken, deutlich hörbar für seinen Feind, der nun diesen einen, ausschlaggebenden Begriff für seine folgenden Worte nutzte.

„Schmerzt es dich zu sehen, wie deine Teamkameraden unter dir und deinem Egoismus leiden? Deiner ständigen Rachsucht? Deiner fehlenden Bereitschaft für Zwischenmenschlichkeit? Oder ist dir das egal, mein kalter Aya? Scherst du dich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer und fokussierst dich ausschließlich auf die leere Hülle deiner Schwester?"

Aya stöhnte leise auf, doch Crawford wusste, dass es nicht aus Lust geschehen war. Vielmehr echote darin der Schmerz und all das Leid, das Ran der Mission willen ertragen musste. 

Er löste seine Finger aus der engen Umklammerung des Körpers vor ihm und zog mit leisem Rascheln den Rest seiner Kleidung aus, um sich schließlich selbst mit der öligen Substanz einzureiben, gleichzeitig noch etwas auf den engen Muskelring und an den Innenseiten des Selben zu verteilen. 

Sein eigenes Glied in die Hand nehmend, führte er es zu eben dieser Öffnung und drückte leicht dagegen, als er spürte, wie sich der unruhige Körper vor ihm anspannte. Er wusste, in diesem Moment fügte er Aya Schmerzen zu und konnte es nicht verhindern. 

~Es tut weh.....so weh....~, bestätigten Ayas Gedanken sein Wissen und Crawford strich langsam über den verspannten Rücken, über die erhitzten Wangen, sank Millimeter für Millimeter in seinen Gefangenen hinein, langsam und vorsichtig. Natürlich.....sicher hätte er das in einem Stoß erreichen können, wofür er nun Minuten brauchte, aber das wollte er nicht. 

Crawford pausierte für einen Moment, ließ Aya Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, brachte Ayas Muskeln dazu, ihren engen Griff um seine eigene Männlichkeit zu lockern und ihn zu akzeptieren. Gleichzeitig, wie sich nun die engen Bande lösten, strömten auch mehr und mehr zusammenhängende Gedanken in das Gehirn des anderen Mannes. Er war sicherlich noch betäubt, verwirrt und auf seine Art und Weise stumpf, doch er empfand Schmerz und wusste, was gerade geschah. 

Das Orakel überwand die letzte Distanz und befand sich nun vollkommen in seinem Opfer, um wieder einige Momente inne zu halten, seine eigenen Empfindungen und die Ayas auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Er wusste, dass nach und nach der Schmerz aufhörte, abschwächte, bis er schließlich nur noch als dumpfes Pochen existent war. 

~Warum hat es aufgehört? Schmerz.....warum lässt er mir nicht meinen Schmerz? Gott, lass mich leiden.....bitte.....lass mich leiden, lass mich Schmerz spüren......~

Wenn Crawford ehrlich war, hatte er diesen Gedanken, der sich nun in Aya formte, der eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, nicht erwartet. Der rothaarige Mann verlangte nach Schmerz und das Orakel wusste auch genau, aus welchem Grund. Doch.....

„Nein, Aya. Kein Schmerz und kein Leid. Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Meine Aufgabe ist es, dir etwas anderes zu zeigen", erwiderte er den verzweifelten Gedanken und bewegte sich nun langsam gegen den Weiß, ihm damit immer wieder Schauder entlockend. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich der schlanke Körper mehr und mehr wölbte, sich von ihm wegstreckte, während die Ketten sowohl Arme als auch Beine an Ort und Stelle festhielten. 

Crawford betrachtete die elegante Linie von Ayas Körper, die angespannten, deutlich sichtbaren Muskeln und strich kaum spürbar über die verkrampften Arme. Wie bezaubernd.....

„Was ist mit den Familien, die du zerstörst, Aya? Mit den Witwen, Witwern und Waisen? Erleiden sie nicht alle das gleiche Schicksal wie du? Verlieren sie nicht auch den Menschen, den sie lieben? Welches Recht nimmst du dir heraus, sie zu richten und über deine eigene zu trauern? Ist es das, was sich Ran immer wieder fragt, Aya? Ist es das, worüber du verzweifelst?"

Das Zittern des schmalen Körpers vor ihm nahm zu, als Abyssinian begann, das eben Gesagte bewusst in sich aufzunehmen.

~Das Recht? Ob ich das....Recht habe? Ich.....ich.....diese Familien sind böse, sie dürfen nicht in Frieden leben, während meine tot ist.....~

Das war es also. Hass und Neid. Wie untypisch für einen weißen Jäger. Und doch. War es das wirklich? Hatten nicht die übrigen Drei ebensolche Gedanken? 

Crawford bewegte sich sanft in dem rothaarigen Assassin und entlockte ihm hin und wieder leise, kaum hörbare Geräusche, die davon zeugten, welche Lust mittlerweile in ihm tobte. Ungewollte Lust, natürlich, aber sie diente hervorragend seinem Zweck. 

Das schlaffe Fleisch zwischen seinen Beinen richtete sich ein zweites Mal auf, als Crawford genau die empfindlichen Nerven in Aya traf, die neuerliche Wellen noch stärkerer Ekstase in ihm hoch schlagen ließen. Gut so...ja, das war es, was er sich wünschte.

Crawford ließ seine Nase den Rücken seines Opfers entlang gleiten. Wieder und wieder sachte in ihn stoßend, nahm seinen einzigartigen Geruch in sich auf. Eine sonderbare Mischung aus Schweiß – sicherlich von dem Auftrag am früheren Abend stammend -, Orchideenduft und Lavendel. Ein wundervoller Duft, der wie nichts Anderes zu dem rothaarigen Weiß vor ihm passte. 

Er küsste den leichten Film auf Ayas Rücken hinfort, platzierte sanfte Küsse auf die Schulterblätter wie die Wirbelsäule, brachte den jüngeren Mann damit zu nicht mehr ganz so leisen Geräuschen. Ob Zustimmung oder Ablehnung, das vermochte Crawford nicht zu sagen. 

Seine Hände legten sich wie von selbst um Ayas Glied, streichelten es, umfingen es mit sachten Bewegungen. Er bereitete sich und seinen Gefangenen für einen zweiten Höhepunkt vor, wiegte ihre beiden Leiber in einem von ihm vorgegebenen Takt, während dazu die Ketten um Ayas Glieder metallisch-leise ihr Lied spielten,

Und sie erreichten ihn. Gemeinsam. Doch während Aya nun laut schluchzend aufstöhnte, blieb Crawford ruhig, ließ mit keinem Ton vernehmen, dass sich nun sein Samen in dem Teamleader von Weiß befand, dass dieser schwach in den Ketten hing, nur noch aufrecht gehalten von ihm selbst.

~Schmerz.....warum Lust?~, war das Einzige, was Crawford aus Ayas Gedanken lesen konnte.    

Crawford erwiderte nichts auf diesen Gedankengang, sondern blieb einfach stumm und bewegungslos hinter seinem Opfer stehen, für einen Moment berauscht von Aya, seinen Gedanken und Handlungen. Er blieb in der Wärme des jüngeren Mannes, genoss das sanfte Gefühl. Doch dann besann er sich auf sein Vorhaben und strich Aya leicht über die erhitzen Wangen. 

„Sag mir, hasst du Manx, Birman und Perser dafür, dass sie dich zu diesen Missionen zwingen? Dass ihr sterben müsst, wenn ihr nur einen Auftrag nicht ausführen könnt? Sag mir, Aya, was empfindest du dabei, dich an sie verkauft zu haben wie eine Hure? Denn als nichts anderes betrachten sie dich. Sie bezahlen dich dafür, dass du für sie tötest und erpressen dich mit deinem und dem Leben deiner Schwester, wenn du ihnen nicht gehorchst. Macht es dir nichts aus, ihr Sklave zu sein?"

~Ich verkaufe mich für meine Schwester....damit sie leben kann.....~

Crawfords Lippen pressten sich unwillkürlich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Aya....die im Zentrum allen Handelns stand. Aya, der Ran sein Leben verschrieben hatte. 

Er begann er erneut, sich in seinem Opfer zu bewegen. Dieses Mal jedoch ließ er sich weit mehr Zeit, glitt zeitlos langsam aus Aya hinaus, um dann ebenso gemächlich wieder in dem zitternden Körper des Jüngeren zu versinken. Quälend langsam trieb er den hilflosen Weiß zu einem erneuten Orgasmus, sich selbst ebenso. Beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Aya auf die Zehenspitzen erhob, als sich sein Körper anspannte, die erneute Lust ihren Tribut verlangte und der rothaarige Mann mit einem gurgelnden Laut kam.     

Crawford nahm sie in sich auf, die leicht geöffneten, rötlichen Lippen, die erhitzten Wangen, den schnellen Atem seines Gegenübers, die kleinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn des weißen Assassins. Und er war mehr als je zuvor begeistert von der Erscheinung Ayas, dem fast schon überirdischen Zauber, den er auslöste. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so erotisch sein? 

Für einen Moment schwelgte er in diesem Eindruck, ließ dann jedoch davon ab und richtete seinen Blick wieder einzig und allein auf sein Vorhaben. 

„Du hättest heute den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ist das richtig, Aya? Du hättest ihn geküsst und sich in seine Obhut begeben und du willst es auch jetzt noch. Wo ist deine Fassade, Abyssinian, deine Mauer aus Eis und Hass? Bist du schwach, Aya? Nicht so stark, wie du dich immer gehalten hast?"

Crawford hörte, wie der jüngere Mann innerlich aufschrie und ließ seinen Blick langsam über den ihm zugewandten Rücken gleiten, hinunter bis hin zu ihrer direkten Verbindung, die er selbst immer noch nicht gelöst hatte. 

Das Orakel wusste, dass er mit dem eben Gesagten einen Punkt in seinem Opfer getroffen hatte, der maßgeblich dazu beitragen würde, dass die willensstarke Eisschicht um Ran zusammenbrach. Schwäche, das war es, was Aya verabscheute und dessen er sich nun nicht wehren konnte. 

~Schwach.....so schwach......~

„Ja, das bist du, Aya. Schwach in deiner verfluchten Gestalt", griff Crawford die leisen Gedanken auf und strich dem rothaarigen Mann über den unmerklich zitternden Bauch, bevor er zu einer erneuten, süßen Tortur ansetzte und Aya noch einmal beanspruchte, dieses Mal jedoch zielstrebig und dominierend. Er veränderte von Mal zu Mal den Winkel, entlockte seinem Gefangenen immer verzweifeltere Laute, Schluchzer und auch Tränen, die nun unter der Augenbinde hinweg über die geröteten Wangen flossen.

Es hatte nichts mit dem vorherigen Akt zu tun, im Gegenteil. Obwohl Brutalität völlig fehlte, wies Crawford Aya seine Rolle deutlich zu, zeigte ihm, das er derjenige war, welcher die Gewalt in seinen Händen hielt. Zeigte ihm, dass Aya ihm ausgeliefert war. 

Das Orakel wusste, Aya würde das nicht akzeptieren. Doch hatte er eine andere Wahl? Nein. 

Crawford stieß herrisch-bestimmend wieder und wieder zu, während sich seine Hand um Ayas Glied schloss, dem jüngeren Mann gar keine andere Wahl ließ, als sich seiner wiederkehrenden, erschöpfenden Lust hinzugeben, sich treiben und leiten zu lassen von seinem Feind, dem Mann, den er töten wollte. 

Aya ließ seinen Kopf in einer beinahe schon erotischen Geste zurückfallen und auf Crawfords Schulter ruhen, während er von dem Schwarz genommen wurde. Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen flossen weiter ungehindert hinab, benetzten seinen entblößten Hals, seine Brust, trockneten aus auf dem Weg nach unten. Sein Körper bewegte sich ganz von Crawford dirigiert im Rhythmus des einseitigen Liebesspiels, wie eine willenlose, leere Marionette. Und dennoch....all der Schmerz, welcher in ihm tobte, widersprach diesem Vakuum, zeugte klar und deutlich davon, dass Aya alles anderes als stumpf und leblos war. 

Seine Hände hingen gelöst in den Ketten. Die Finger zart gewölbt, während seine Arme und der restliche Körper angespannt auf das warteten, was unweigerlich folgen würde. 

Doch....dieses Mal steigerte sich auch mit der Lust die Verzweiflung in ihm. Wie der kommende Orgasmus drohte sie aus ihm herauszubrechen, sich gewaltsam Freiheit zu verschaffen. All das Leid, was er sonst so sorgfältig verborgen und weggeschlossen hatte, bahnte sich nun in einer ungeheuren Flutwelle seinen Weg in die Mitte von Ayas Bewusstsein, drohte, alles andere mit sich zu reißen, was ihm in den Weg kam.    

Der rothaarige Assassin war sich bewusst, dass er schluchzte, war sich der Schwäche bewusst, die er ausstrahlte. Ja....das war er. Und er war machtlos. Ebenso gegen die Verzweiflung. 

Mit einem erdrosselten Stöhnen ergoss er sich auf den steinernen Boden, ließ mit einem Mal alles über sich kommen, das Zittern, welches nun von seinem gesamten Körper Besitz ergriff, die scheinbar endlosen Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

Auch Crawford spürte es über den einseitigem, gedanklichen Bund. Er betrachtete den hilflosen Abyssinian, wie er kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand, und immer noch dagegen ankämpfte. Eine beachtliche Leistung, das musste der ältere Mann seinem Gefangenen eingestehen, doch nicht das, worauf er aus war. 

Er ließ Aya einen Moment Zeit, verweilte tief in ihm, während er fasziniert beobachtete, wie Flüssigkeit die blassen Schenkel hinunter rann. Doch es war kein Blut, nein....Sperma. SEIN Sperma, das Ran als SEIN brandmarkte.

Nichts tat sich, weder in den Gedanken noch in der ganzen Gestalt des Jüngeren, so setzte Crawford ein viertes Mal an, seine Tortur fortzusetzen, doch ein emotionaler Aufschrei hielt ihn für einen Moment zurück, während er den immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhenden Kopf Ayas stumm betrachtete. 

~Bitte.....aufhören.....nicht mehr.....~

Es war eine mentale Bitte, direkt an ihn. Bewusst und zusammenhängend flehte Aya ihn an, sein Spiel zu beenden, ihm nicht mehr wehzutun. 

Wer weiß....wenn Aya eher darum gebeten hätte, wäre sein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen, doch nun wartete Crawford erst einen Moment, um dann tief in Aya nach der richtigen Antwort zu forschen und sie zu finden. 

Er zog sich langsam aus seinem Opfer zurück, vorsichtig und behutsam, jeden unnötigen Schmerz vermeidend und nahm etwas Abstand zu der nun schlaffen Form des Weiß, Aya seiner Kopfstütze beraubend. Crawford wusste, was jetzt kam, doch er musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen, um Aya stark zu schwächen oder gar zu vernichten. 

Und der Augenblick war nun gekommen. Crawford sah, wie sich das permanente Zittern unscheinbar und doch nachdrücklich steigerte, er hörte, wie die Ketten leise unter die Beanspruchung klirrten. Er nickte leicht. Genau darauf hatte er gewartet. 

Doch Aya sah von alldem nichts. Er wusste nur, dass er der Verzweiflung, der Trauer und dem Leid nicht mehr stand halten konnte, als sie entgültig die eisige Schicht durchbrachen und seinen gesamten Körper erfüllten. All das, was er sorgfältig verschlossen hatte, brach nun mit Gewalt aus ihm heraus, drohte, ihn in den Irrsinn zu stürzen, in die Todessehnsucht, in den darauf folgenden Suizid.

Durch diesen Orkan an Agonie merkte er nicht, wie nacheinander seine Gelenke befreit wurden, wie er darauf schwer gegen seinen Häscher sackte, der ob diesem zusätzlichen Gewicht mit ihm auf die Knie sank, ihn fest umschlossen hielt, als die ungeäußerten Schreie aus seinem Mund drangen, die Stille des Raumes erfüllten. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass seine Augen der Augenbinde beraubt weit aufgerissen auf den steinernen Fußboden starrten. Genauso wenig wie er wusste, dass er sich an Crawford klammerte, ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang und sein Gesicht nun in die Brust des älteren Mannes vergrub, und dieser ihn ebenso wiegte und an sich presste.   

Aya hörte die Schreie nicht, welche von seinen Lippen abperlten, die Sinnbild des Leides waren, das Ran nicht mehr halten konnte. Er hörte nicht das Schluchzen, das Röcheln, welches sich seiner Kehle entrang. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, die Wärme und Hilfe des ihn tröstenden Körper zu suchen, sich dem privatesten aller Momente hinzugeben. In diesem Augenblick lag alles vor dem Mann, in dessen Armen er lag und weinte. 

Seine Seele.

Sein Leben.

Ran. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort so saßen, wie lange er in den Armen Crawfords weinte, zitterte, schrie. Aya wusste auch nicht, dass der Schwarz ihn nun aufhob und hinaus trug, ihn nach oben brachte, in ein großes, luxuriös ausgestattetes Bad. Wessen er sich bewusst war, war das warme Wasser, in welches er gelegt wurde, als sanfte Hände ihn von sämtlichen Spuren befreiten, sowohl Blut seines Opfers als auch Sperma abwuschen, den Körper reinigten, ihn von der emotionalen Filzschicht befreiten. 

Dieses Mal jedoch war ihre Berührung alles andere als sexuell, sondern ausschließlich dazu gedacht, ihn zu beruhigen und  weiß zu waschen. Es hing ein leichter, frischer Hauch von Orchidee in der Luft und an ihm, den er nach und nach bewusst einatmete, sich ganz auf diesen einen Duft konzentrierte, diese beruhigende sanft tragenden Essenz. 

Er wurde aus Wanne gehoben, während starke, ihn umsorgende Hände seinen Körper trockneten, seine Haare vom Nass befreiten und ihn schließlich in eine weiche, weite Hose hüllten, die sich wie selbstverständlich um seine Beine schmiegte, ihn mit ihrem sanften Dasein liebkoste.

Und wieder wurde er getragen, zu schwach noch, die Aufgabe des Gehens selbst auszuführen. Und gleich darauf war es ein nachgiebiges Bett, welches er unter seinem Rücken fühlte, während sich eine warme, schwere Decke auf seinen Körper legte, ihn in schützender Umklammerung hielt. 

Er spürte, wie sich sogleich ein schwerer Körper neben ihn legte, ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit Trost und Wärme spendete. Er wandte sich unbewusst und instinktiv zu dieser Quelle und rückte langsam an sie heran, umschloss sie mit seinen eigenen, alabasterfarbenen Armen, als es leise aus ihm herausbrach. Als er unzusammenhängend und doch verständlich sich selbst darlegte, all dem eine Stimme lieh, was bisher nichts als stumme Schreie in seinem Unterbewusstsein gewesen waren.

Er erzählte wispernd von seinem Leben, von Weiß, seiner Schwester, seiner Familie, von Hass und Leid, von Ran und Aya....er legte dem Mann, um dessen Taille sein Arm geschlungen war, an dessen Körper er sich gepresst hatte, sich selbst frei. Sein ganzes, emotionales Ich. 

Solange, bis seine Stimme nur noch ein Hauch war, bis er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, seine Gedanken vom nahen Schlaf fernzuhalten und er sich dieser Beinahe-Bewusstlosigkeit hingab. In den Armen seines Feindes, in der warmen, schützenden Umarmung des Orakels Brad Crawford. 

~~**~~

Crawford hatte überlegt, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Für den Augenblick hatte es zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben. Er hätte Aya entweder zurückbringen oder ihn in seiner Umarmung schlafen lassen können. Die Zukunft hatte ihm nicht gezeigt, welche dieser beiden Möglichkeiten er wählen würde und mit welchem Konsequenzen, so entschied er sich für die Letztere. 

Und sah nun auf den immer noch entspannten rothaarigen Mann neben ihm hinab. Ran oder Aya.....wer war dieser hilflose Junge? Hatte er es geschafft und Aya zerstört und Ran das Leben geschenkt? Oder....?

Eben diese Gestalt begann nun, sich zu regen, aus den Tiefen des wohltuenden Schlafes aufzutauchen und sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Der umhersuchende, violette Blick blieb an ihm hängen, seinem Gesicht, und versuchte ohne Hass und Rachedurst in den scheinbar endlosen Seen seine Motive zu ergründen. 

Crawford wusste auch ohne den Link zwischen ihnen, welchen er letzte Nacht gelöst hatte, dass Aya wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war und welche Frage Aya beschäftigte. Sie stand nur zu deutlich in den Augen des jüngeren Mannes geschrieben. Der Weiß wusste, was geschehen war, konnte sich an das erinnern, was Crawford getan hatte, was er selbst gefühlt hatte, welche Gedanken er gehegt hatte. 

„Wie geht es nun weiter?", veräußerte Aya seine lautlose Frage nun und erwiderte den Blick der braunen Augen ruhig.

„Entweder du schenkst Vertrauen, oder du stürzt in die Kluft, an der du standest. Es kommt ganz darauf an, ob....."

Crawford beendete die Frage nicht. Wenn er es sich ehrlich zugestand, erfüllte ihn Unbehagen vor der Antwort, schon alleine der Ungewissheit wegen, die sich in ihm wand. Auch das hatte seine Gabe ihm nicht verraten. 

„Worauf?", hakte sein Gegenüber nach, die Arme immer noch fest um ihn geschlungen und Crawford schloss für einen Moment die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen. 

„Ob du Ran oder Aya bist", beendete er schließlich leise seine vorherige Aussage und betrachtete jede noch so kleine Gemütsregung im Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes. 

„Aya oder Ran....", wiederholte Aya, als er seinen Blick abwandte und die makellose Brust vor sich inspizierte. Aya oder Ran.....wer von beiden?     

Es war Aya, der Crawford hasste für das, was er ihm gezeigt und getan hatte.

Und es war Ran, der nun aufsah.

~~~~

La Fin

By Coco


End file.
